beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Storm Corvus ED145WD
Storm Corvus CH120WD is a Beyblade in The Delta Triangle. He represents Wind in the triangle. He is owned by Toby Hawk. He is often used alongside Wing Screo and Wing Accipiter, the two twins. Facebolt: Corvus The Face Bolt depicts Corvus, the Latin word for raven. Corvus is also one of the 88 constellations in space. The Facebolt shows a black raven. This is printed on a white facebolt. Energy Ring: Corvus Corvus is a black Energy Ring with two black ravens circling around it. Two blades come out of the ravens backs and cover part of the Fusion Wheel. Fusion Wheel: Storm The Storm wheel has of three wing like forms. The wheel is a cheaper alternative for that of Quetzalcoatl, and is considered by many to be inferior to the Lightning Metal Wheel. It is also inferior to Vulcan. Storm does give some smash attack but is too light to give out a considerable attack. Its counterpart Cyber is actually better since its design was based on the original Pegasis Wheel, which is by far the second most effective wheel of all the Pegasis releases (Big Bang is the first). Cyber, too, however, is also outclassed by other Fusion Wheels.. Spin Track: Eternal Defense 145 *'Weight:' 3.6 grams ED145 features three “wings” which rotate around the Track freely. The wings are similar to that of WD145. Because of their free-spinning nature, they can be used in Defense customisations, such as MF Libra ED145WB; however, the defensive capabilities of this part are not as effective as C145, as it does not absorb hits as successfully. The wings which rotate are hindered without the mechanism of a bearing, hence creating a force of friction between the and the body of the Track, in turn resulting in less significant damage absorption. Furthermore, it is easy for the low attacker’s Wheel to be caught between the Wheel and ED145, hence causing a lot of recoil and spin reduction to the Defense customization.The free-spinning piece may be removed and interchanged with WA130. Performance Tip: Wide Defense Wide Defense, as its name implies, is the widest of the Defense series of Performance Tips (D, SD, WD, and PD). This brings numerous advantages, but also some disadvantages when compared to the other Defense Performance Tips. Due to its massive width that reaches the edge of the Bottom's perimeter, it is able to wobble at a significantly larger angle for a longer period of time than Defense or Semi-Defense, and at a much lower spin rate. This can be advantageous in many battles, particularly those between two Stamina-Types when they are about to topple over; however, if you happen to have a weaker shot than your opponent who is using a Bey such as Virgo DF145SD, Wide Defense's low spin rate towards the end of the battle will make it extremely easy for the opponent to knock it completely over. But if you launch the Bey at a special angle, it is impossible for him to knock you over. This low spin rate towards the end of the battle is created because in the process of wobbling at such a large angle, more friction is made with the stadium floor, thus decreasing its Stamina. This is all avoidable however if your shot is at least as powerful as your opponent, as the extra time it is able to spin on an angle will allow you to narrowly outspin your D or SD based opponent. But WD still outclasses SD. It is also better than W2D since it has more balance. It has more stamina than WB and also recovers faster than it. However, WB has more defense due to more friction but because of that, it moves more, therfore lowering its defensive qualities. WD has significant defensive capabilities as well, but because it still uses a form of sharp tip, its friction with the stadium floor is decreased, which as a result makes it easier to knock around than a Tip like WB which has much more friction with the stadium floor. But since it can recover quickly, it does not matter. WD goes extremely well with Twisted Tempo because of Twisted Tempo's unbalance. WD's wide shape would help in keeping the bey stable. Special Moves Hurricane Flash: Storm Corvus' first finishing move. Flying Tornado: Storm Corvus' second finishing move. Gallery Storm-Corvus.png|Storm Corvus Storm-Corvus-ED145WD.png|Storm Corvus ED145WD spinning Trivia *Storm Corvus' Owner, Toby Hawk, has a name that is a pun off of Tony Hawk. Category:The Delta Triangle Category:Team Delta Triangle